A common method of placing a photofinishing order is for a consumer to place their exposed film in an envelope and mark the appropriate boxes on the envelope to indicate the goods and/or services that they desire. The completed envelope is then dropped at a retail location. The envelopes are picked up from the retail location and taken to a wholesale or other photofinishing laboratory where the order is processed. The processed order is returned to the retail location for pick-up by the consumer.
With the introduction of digital imaging, a consumer can place an order using a digital image, hereinafter referred to as an image fulfillment order. Such an image fulfillment order can include, but is not limited to prints, photo CDs, picture disks, T-shirts with images, mugs with images, puzzles, and posters. In addition, the fulfillment order can include a request for the digital image to be stored on a medium such as a CD, floppy, or other digital media. Accordingly, an image fulfillment order can include an order for any good and/or service that relates to imaging.
As is well known, a digital image can be provided on a variety of media, such as on a computer disk, floppy disk, memory card, memory stick, or the like. For example, if the consumer uses a digital camera to capture an image, the consumer's image is in a digital format on a memory card. Alternatively, as well known to those skilled in the art, a hardcopy output print can be converted to digital form using a scanner.
Some digital cameras allow a user to use the digital camera's display to select which images to print and designate the number of copies to make. This information is then stored on the digital camera's memory card. One standard directed to this feature is known as DPOF (digital print order format). This feature is disclosed in EP 0860 980 A2 (Parulski et al) which is commonly assigned.
When placing an image order, the consumer may have images from a variety of sources, from hardcopy prints to digital images on memory cards or on CDs. In addition, the consumer may need to consider what order to place for each image, which may result in a large fulfillment order. Still further, the consumer may desire to edit/modify a particular image prior to placing an order for that image.
Disclosed in US2004/0041819 is a system and method for building an image fulfillment order which permits the consumer to edit an image prior to placing the order, shows the order as the order is built, and allows a non-serial workflow (i.e., any image can be selected at any time while placing the order). This system and method is suitable for batch-processing, that is, processing after a complete order has been determined. Within the contexts of the present invention, processing relates to actions that occur after an image is submitted to, for example, a photo kiosk. Processing can include at least one of printing, storing, transmitting, image editing, and any other order fulfillment manipulations. However, when a number of images are manipulated or modified before processing, the order fulfillment time (OFT) can be large, OFT is the total amount of time for the order to be fulfilled, beginning from when the images are first provided to the order fulfillment system to the time fulfillment of the order is complete. OFT is largest in a batch mode where all decisions related to the order are completed before processing begins. For an order comprising only images to be processed “as is”, the majority of the OFT is determined by the rates of processing, storing, and/or printing the images in the order. For an order comprising only images to be processed after modification of the digital images, the OFT is largely determined by the rate at which the user can complete editing in addition to the rate at which the processing occurs, such as the time necessary for a printer to print the images. Large OFT can result in reduced customer satisfaction since the amount of time to wait for an order to be fulfilled can be long depending upon the number of images and the specific fulfillment selections. Reduced throughput in the printers can also result since a certain amount of printer idle time may exist between orders, resulting in reduced profit for the print service provider.
US RE38,447 describes a stand alone customer operated photofinishing apparatus. Included in the device is a payment mechanism for accepting payment from a customer, which can be a credit card reader.
US 2003/0038835 describes a digital photo kiosk for viewing and e-mailing electronic photos. The kiosk comprises a credit card reader. A method of payment is described in which the customer swipes a credit card for authorization and payment after an order has been completed.
US 2005/0005061 describes a high speed system that seeks to reduce OFT by reducing the amount of time for computer systems to do image processing but does not account for the time lost waiting for a multi-part order to be created.
Known image fulfillment arrangements do not provide the user with an option to access or edit a second image of an image order while the first image of the order is being printed, and create a running account or “tab” which is being monitored and updated as needed. More specifically, there is a need for an order fulfillment method that permits fulfillment of a portion of an order as soon as a decision pertaining to that portion is made. There is also a need to enable a user to begin printing an image as soon as the decision to print the image is complete. There is also a need to enable a user to begin printing images while modifying other images, without requiring a separate order or a separate step to access the other images. There is further a need for the retailer to secure payment before partial fulfillment of an order has commenced, and for a retailer to secure additional payment when the cost of the transaction exceeds the original amount secured. Fulfilling these needs will provide the shortest OFT and greatly improve order fulfillment efficiency. Further, the method should be user friendly and suitable for use by a novice user.